The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More specifically, the invention relates to a technology effectively applicable to a DVD signal processing-oriented semiconductor integrated circuit provided with an optical pickup interface for DVD (digital video disk).
According to the example described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5(1993)-327460, the resistor provided to the input protection circuit is used for voltage conversion by dividing different voltage signal levels in semiconductor integrated circuits such as LSI having different operating voltages. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-145219 discloses the semiconductor input circuit that performs capacity division and coupling to divide and input a voltage amplitude of a logic signal supplied from the outside.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5(1993)-327460
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-145219